Andros
Andros is the main protagonist of Power Rangers in Space and the brother of Astronema/Karone. He is the Red Space Ranger. He is a human from space colony KO-35, and possesses telekinesis. When the Turbo Rangers left the Earth after their Command Center was destroyed, Andros found them and (after some convincing) gave them the other four Astro Morphers. Andros is the first Red Ranger to gain a Battlizer. History In Space When Andros was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped by Darkonda. Andros made it his goal to find his sister. As a teenager on KO-35, the rebels chose Andros and his best friend Zhane to take on the mantle of being Power Rangers. After becoming the Red Space Ranger, he and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy, on the request of the sage, Zordon. On one mission, Zhane was mortally wounded and Andros kept him alive by freezing him and keeping him a special chamber inside Andros' spaceship, the Astro Megaship. After the Turbo Rangers Theodore Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan left the Earth after the Power Chamber and their powers had been destroyed, they accidentally boarded the Megaship. Andros found them, first mistaking them for intruders. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. In their first battle, Andros and the others managed to combine the Astro Megaship with the Astro Megashuttle, forming the Astro Megazord. Andros became the leader of the team and their mission became to find the missing Zordon and protect Earth from Astronema. During the series, Andros developed a relationship with Ashley. At the same time, Zhane was released from the cyrogenic chamber when the Megaship crashed, and the two friends were reunited. Andros became jealous when he saw Zhane spending time with Ashley, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. He also discovered that Karone had become the evil princess Astronema. He managed to convince her to change her allegiance, but she was captured again and brainwashed. In the final battle, Andros boarded Astronema's Dark Fortress and discovered Zordon, who had been missing since the beginning of the series. At Zordon's insistence, and much hesitation, Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube, which destroyed him and released a wave of energy that destroyed the army attacking the universe. This act also freed Astronema of her brainwashing, and he was reunited with his sister again. Lost Galaxy Andros worked on tracking down the cards that contained the Psycho Rangers. He tracked them to Terra Venture where they had been returned to their original forms. He saved Leo from Psycho Red, while Alpha 6 sent out a distress signal to the other four Space Rangers. Once there they all teamed up to destroy the Psycho Rangers. Wild Force Andros then began tracking down the remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He coordinates with Tommy Oliver to recruit eight other Red Rangers to stop the Machines. He brings along with him Alpha 7 and a new Megaship, although it is unknown if this ship can turn into an Astro Megazord. He and the nine other Red Rangers destroy Serpentera and the Machine Empire Generals. Andros teamed up with Carter Grayson to destroy the General known as Steelon. Personality Andros is an unsociable loner, preferring to do things by himself. His time alone in space and his difficulty to understand Earth culture had made him distant from other people. Despite of accepting help from other people, he may resent the need to do so. Despite these potential flaws, Andros is a brave and kind-hearted hero who, more often than not, puts other people's needs before his own. He is always willing to sacrifice his life to save millions of people from the forces of evil. Red Space Ranger - Battlizer= *Battlizer Gauntlet: A device that allows him to activate his battlizer. **Red Battlized Armor: A fighting armor that allows him to fly. - Blue Space Ranger= In Five of a Kind, Andros, along with Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, disguised themselves as the Blue Space Ranger in an effort to fool Psycho Blue. }} Notes *Andros is the first Ranger leader to assemble a team of other Rangers long after obtaining his own Rangers powers. He was followed by Jayden. *Andros is the first red ranger to receive a Battlizer. *Andros is the first Ranger to be blood-related to a major villain, Astronema. This would be repeated in Ninja Storm with Cameron Watanabe and Lothor, in Mystic Force with Nick Russell and Leanbow, and in RPM with Dillon and Tenaya 7. *It can be assumed that Andros obtained his powers in the bridge between MMPR seasons 1-2 or 2-3. *Andros is the first Red to only last a single season. *Andros' personality as an unsociable loner contrasts sharply with his Sentai counterpart, Kenta Date, who is a friendly slacker. Also, Andros is the team leader while Kenta served as second-in-command. *Andros is the eighth Ranger that is not from Earth, after the Aquitian Rangers, Trey of Triforia, and the Phantom Ranger. *According to his Morphing Squence, his ranger form has an attack of 300, defense of 350, and Speed of 400. *Andros is the leader of the Space Rangers but his Sentai counterpart from Megaranger is the second in command. See Also Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:In Space Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities